


Guess I died, I'm so sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Mekakucity Actors, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ayano!Kaede, Ene!Miu, Hibiya!Tenko, Hiyori!Himiko, I'm not ready for these feels, Kage pro but Miu is Ene, Kano and Ouma are my children, Kano!Ouma, Kido!Maki, Konoha!Kiibo, Mary!Tsumugi, Momo!Angie, Multi, Please Send Help, Seto!Amami, Snakes!Monokumars, i still can't tag, shintaro!Saihara, this follows the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The purple eyed girl didn't look disappointed, in fact she looked as if she expected him not to answer. Still, no word from the boy.“Tell you what, I'll give you some help! I'll tell you the story of how we met…”





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there cryptids it's me, ya boi.  
> I've watched way too many danganronpa x Kage Pro videos and so this was born. Send help I'm slowly killing myself through writing. Also this chapter is short but the next chapters will (hopefully) be much longer!

“So, do you remember?”

A girl with straight, blonde hair and magenta eyes was standing on the top of the cog, staring down at him questioningly.

TICK

He didn't look back at her, instead choosing to stare straight ahead. He said nothing.

“That's fine. You'll remember me eventually. Everyone does, piece by piece.”

TOCK

The purple eyed girl didn't look disappointed, in fact she looked as if she expected him not to answer. Still, no word from the boy.

“Tell you what, I'll give you some help! I'll tell you the story of how we met…”


	2. Lost time memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh boy here we go. This is probably the longest chapter I've written ever and even then it isn't very long :") oh well.

Click, click, click.

“Oh come onnnnnnnnnn master! You have to want to go outside at least a little in this weather~” Saihara Shuuichi sighed and opened a new tab, attempting to block the annoying AI from view. “You know I'm not going to Iruma so could you be quiet for at least a little?”

The AI is question puffed out her cheeks and twirled a strand of pink-blonde hair between her fingers. “But look the sun cream is on sale here! 50% off, that's a real bargain!” Saihara just slumped further back in his chair, nothing she said would convince him it was worth going outside. After all she hadn't managed in the entirety of the past two years, so what were the chances now? 

“Oooooo what's this?~” Iruma had a sly smile on her face as she pulled up the tab Saihara was currently working on, scanning through it. “KYAHAHAHAHA WHAT’S ALL THIS BULLSHIT?!” She puts on a mocking voice, reading out what the black haired boy had written, “they'll never solve the case at this rate! I used to be in the detective business so you can trust me! KYAHAHAHAHAHA”

Saihara tapped his fingers impatiently, waiting for Iruma to finish her mockery. “Well what do you expect me to say? That I'm a completely inexperienced dropout? No way!” He pulls the tab back over to the main computer, Iruma’s laughter continuing in the background.

“O-ok… If you buy the sun cream I'll shut up for a while, deal?” She wipes her virtual tears away whilst pulling up the tab from earlier. “Iruma I swear, if you mention that one more time I'll--” As Saihara stands up to scold Iruma he knocks the bottle of cola on his desk causing it to spill over his keyboard almost in slow motion. He gasps staying stock still until, from the monster he hears, “Clean it up master! Quickly quickly, get tissues!” Ah right, he should probably attempt to salvage it a little.

Saihara frantically wipes at the keys, getting every last bit of cola off with Iruma shouting at him in the background. “Ah you're finally done! Go on then, test it!”  
“Ok, ok just let me throw the tissues away…”  
Saihara sits back down in his seat after filling the bin with tissues and quickly presses every key on the keyboard. Only the the T, O and R key work. 

“You have to be kidding me!” Panic starts to seep into Saihara’s tone as he keeps smashing at the keyboard. “Iruma, search for keyboards that can be delivered tomorrow would you?” Iruma pushes her index fingers together nervously. “Well you see master… it's Obon at the moment so all the stores are closed until the 17th!”  
“No no no no no you have to be joking! I'm going to die if I can't get a new keyboard! I'm not kidding Iruma! Help me here!”

A smile creeps back onto the AI’s face “well, there is one way…”

\---

Breathing heavily, Saihara stopped at the top of a staircase holding onto the barrier. “Iruma… open the voice recorder app… I need to record my final words while I can still speak…”  
“Hmph, you can make it to the store master! It's only a little way over there!” Her sly expression returns as she remembers something, “plus, you might want to delete that folder…” 

Saihara held his phone out in front of him, astounded. “H-how do you know about that?! I thought I locked that!”  
“KYAHAHAHAHA YOUR FACE IS AS RED AS A TOMATO MASTER IT’S PRETTY FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT YOU SET ALL YOUR PASSWORDS TO ‘11037’!” Saihara sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Guess I'll just have to keep going then.”

Eventually the strange pair reached the department store, Saihara trying his best not to snap at Iruma. “OH OH MASTER MASTER!” Saihara rolled his eyes. “What now?”  
“THEY HAVE A THEME PARK ON THE ROOF! THAT’S SO FUCKING COOL! WE HAVE TO GO! CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE?!” Saihara pinched the bridge of his nose. “I suppose this will be the last time I go out ever…”  
“FUCK YEAH! YOU’RE THE BEST MASTER!”

\---

The seventh floor was where the technology section was so Saihara made his way straight there, no detours. “OH LOOK A GRENADE THAT’S SO FUCKING COOL YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GET IT!”  
“You know that I'm not going to get a gr--”  
Saihara was cut off by a girl bumping into him. She had long brown pigtails tucked into a red hoodie and deep pink eyes. “O-oh I'm sorry!” Saihara could already feel his face turning red. “It's fine.” The girl said simply, continuing on her way.

After she had left Iruma chose to pipe up “KYAHAHAHAHA MASTER IS SUCH A VIRGIN! GOING RED FROM JUST BUMPING INTO A GIRL! KYAHAHAHAHA!”  
“Shut up Iruma.” Saihara hissed into the phone, looking around him warily.

All of a sudden, sirens were wailing, lights were flashing and the shutters were closing. “I-Iruma what's going--” Saihara was cut off by the gas filling the floor, knocking him out instantly.

\---

He awoke to find himself locked behind a fence with multiple other people, his thumbs bound together.  
“Excuse me? Do I have your attention? Well, if I don't it's your loss I suppose.”  
A man wearing a garish clown mask was holding a microphone. “As you have no doubt realised, we have taken over the seventh floor of this department store. To have the customers released we demand a sum of £10000 on the roof in half an hour! If you fail to meet our demand… well I'm sure you know what will happen.” And with that, the microphone was turned off.

With the tense silence returned, Saihara began to freak out. Why today? Two years he hadn't been outside yet today, the 15th of August 2017, just had to be the day he'd get caught up in a heist. Just his luck really. 

Saihara slumped back, attempting to brainstorm some sort of plan. After all, he was known online for being a good detective so he should be able to figure some way out of this!

“Heeeeey, what are you thinking about?~”

Saihara looked over his shoulder to see a boy with obnoxious purple hair that flipped up at the ends and eyes the same shade. “I-it's not really much… I'm just thinking that there's no way that someone could get that amount of money on such a short time…”  
“Hmm~” the boy put a finger on his cheek, thinking for a few seconds. “Oh! How about me and my buddy Amami over here give you a distraction! How good would you chance of success be?” Saihara looked over to Amami who smiled at him reassuringly. “Well… I hate to say it but,” he looked down at the phone in his lap and saw Iruma give him a thumbs up “100%!”

“Well in that case… we've got you!”

Suddenly two of the guards started fighting, knocking the shelves behind them down in the process. Seeing his chance, Saihara, finding the binding on his thumbs undone, ran to the nearest cable and practically shoved it into the socket on his phone. Iruma’s face filled the screens, causing the security to override and allowing the shutters to open. Upon seeing that he was safe Saihara slumped to the ground and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Maki's eyes are dark pink instead of red for plot reasons.


	3. Kisiragi attention (Yonaga attention?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Angie I'm sorry ;-;

Angie ran down the path as quick as we legs could take her, her bag flying out behind her.

“Angie’s going to be late!! Late late late!”  
“Ah, Angie! Would you like to try my new dumpling recipe?”

The white haired girl stopped in her tracks, still jogging on the spot. “Huh? Oh no thank you! Angie already ate at home, sorry!”  
“Oh ok… next time then!”  
“Yes! Of course!”

Angie continued running towards her school, paying little mind to the shouts of “Look! It's Angie Yonaga!” Or “Another busy day at school I see!”

“Come on Angie, just a little further!” She mumbled, attempting to motivate herself. The school was in sight! She wouldn't be late today! It'd all be ok! Until she heard a bunch of people shouting and screaming.

Looking up from the pavement she saw a bunch of posters bearing her face with the words ‘ANGIE YONAGA, THE PAINTING IDOL!” Written in garish colours underneath. 

She gave a pitiful laugh and sank to her knees, accepting the onslaught of fans that were sure to come down upon her.

\---

After what seemed to be hours of interviews and questions Angie finally made it to school. Only to find it empty.  
“Ah Angie, you're finally here!”

Angie looked over the far side of the hall to see her homeroom teacher, Mrs Yukizome, staring straight at her while holding, what seemed to be, her latest test papers.

“Angie is so sorry for being late! She really thought that she’d make it this time!” Yukizome crossed her arms and with a carefree tone to her voice she stated, “Ah well I suppose it's fine, I know your situation. After all, you'll most definitely get an A* on the next test, isn't that right?” Angie laughed awkwardly and scratched her arm “Heh well, Angie doesn't think she'll do that well…” she suddenly perked up a little “but she will definitely try her best!”

Yukizome narrowed her eyes a little, looking Angie up and down. “There no need to be so negative Angie! I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine!” Angie nodded meekly in agreement. “Oh, but what about that history test Angie did last week? She's sure she did really well on that one!”  
“Hmm, let me see here…” Yukizome flipped through the bundle of papers she was holding, eventually finding the correct one. “You got a two.”

Angie took a step back in shock. “But Angie worked so hard! She was sure that she got all the facts down!”  
“Well let’s have a look shall we? First of all… what's this 12000-14000 next to Washington?” Angie's eyes lit up at this and she launched into a detailed explanation about how she assumed that the numbers written next to each picture were their strength in battle and that he seemed like he would be a strong character in the manga she was working on.

Yukizome pinched the bridge of her nose. “How can you have so much imagination? Really, I'm astounded.” Angie let out another nervous laugh. “Look Angie, if you don't get your grades up on the next test, I'm afraid you'll have to stay back a year.”  
“A-Angie… stay back a year?” Fears of being mocked and excluded ran through her head as the information sank in. “NO! MRS YUKIZOME DON’T MAKE ANGIE STAY BACK A YEAR! SHE’LL DO ANYTHING!” Yukizome smiled and passed her a stack of papers. “These the all the topics you have to learn for the test. If you start now I think you'll have a chance!” Looking defeated, Angie said her thanks and left the school.

\---

Luckily, today was a hot day so the park was empty due to people wanting to avoid sunburn. Angie grabbed a drink from the vending machine, that was also wearing her face, and sat down on the bench, enjoying not being the centre of attention for once. But then her phone rang.

With a sigh Angie picked up the phone, expecting a new assignment from her manager. “Oh hello Angie! I'm just calling to tell you that the drama shootings that was scheduled for later has been canceled, and since you haven't had a day off for a while, why don't you take this as an opportunity? Go see some friends or something!”   
“Ah, well you see… Angie doesn't have any friends.”  
“O-oh…” there was an awkward silence on for a few seconds before her manager made up an excuse about having to take another call and hung up.

\---

“This should conceal Angie!” 

Stepping out of her house, donning a yellow hoodie and casual shorts, Angie quickly made her way to the shopping district. “Haha yes! No one is noticing Angie!” She started mumbling to herself until she bumped into another girl. 

“HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING YOU MEN-” the girl cut herself off as she looked up at Angie. “Oh! You're not an awful menace! Please forgive Tenko!”  
“It's fine! Angie doesn't hold grudges!”

Suddenly someone in the crowd shouted “Hey! Over there!” And a crowd started to move over to Angie and the other girls location. Angie sucked in a breath and grabbed the girl's hand, running in the opposite direction to the crowd. “Hey! What are you doing?!” The girl shouted at Angie as she kept running, never faltering.

They continued like this for a while until the crowd seemed to almost surround them, separating the two girls. Angie saw a gap and took the chance, bolting out of what could have been a catastrophe.

Eventually, Angie reached a dead end and panting, she sat down on the floor muttering her woes to herself. Unbeknownst to her, on a window ledge above her was another girl, holding a phone in her hand. “Yes, she's almost definitely the girl you told me about… yes I know, don't worry about it.” She put the phone down and disappeared from sight.


End file.
